


A Touch of Silk

by StrangerHarringroves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Kinks, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Stockings, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerHarringroves/pseuds/StrangerHarringroves
Summary: Steve Harrington loves stockings. He loves how they feel, like molten silk against his skin, soft and delicate to the touch. He loves how they look, the lace band resting just a few inches below the curve of his arse and how the darker colour contrasts with the paleness of his thigh.He doesn't mean for roommate, Billy Hargrove to catch him.~ Harringrove ~





	A Touch of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> There was a discussion on tumblr about Steve in tights and I got inspired 🔥😏
> 
> Enjoy!

He doesn’t mean for Billy to catch him. He was just relaxing on his bed after a shower, wearing nothing but a towel and absently running a hand up and down his thigh, fighting the urge to indulge in one of his most secret pleasures. The fight was futile of course. So now Steve gets up, allowing his towel to drop to the floor while he reaches into the back of his sock drawer, his fingers meeting silk.

It’s a crimson silk parcel, held together by a black ribbon, which he sets down on the bed and unties with delicacy. The material falls open to reveal the secrets within and his fingers linger over the items, lip caught between his teeth. It takes all of 0.37 seconds to make up his mind and so he perches himself primly on the edge of the bed and lifts the first item from the bundle, unrolling the stockings one at a time, allowing the softness to ghost his fingers. He then raises a leg, daintily points his toe and slides his foot into the first one, rolling it slowly up his leg. He is careful to adjust it until there are no creases present and so that the band of lace sits snugly around his thigh. The process is repeated with the second and catching his reflection in the full length mirror he indulged in, blushes.

Steve loves stockings. He loves how they feel, like molten silk against his skin, soft and delicate to the touch. He loves how they look, the lace band resting just a few inches below the curve of his arse and how the darker colour contrasts with the paleness of his thigh. He wriggles his toes and allows himself a small, secret grin.

The second item is then retrieved, a pair of black panties. The small garment is lace except for the very front where a triangle of silk is outlined by ribbon embellishments. The back is shaped slightly by tight stitching that creates a ruched effect. When Steve slides these on, they rest serenely on hips, the back pulled enough to give an enticing view of the rounded cheeks of his arse. The front is snug and a little constricting but the silk feels good against the heat of his flesh. Another lip bite.

Steve is shameless but this is something private. He enjoys wearing these two pieces of lingerie. They make himself feel.. sexy. He runs a hand up his legs and hums softly when his fingers leave lace and meet bare skin and his cock gives an appreciative twitch, already filling out to half-hardness. He lays back on the bed, propped up by pillows and spreads his legs, pointing his toes and stretches out. The view is rather lovely. His bare stomach with the sparse hair trailing down to where the silk material of his panties pull taut over his growing erection, the paleness of his thighs and then the elegance of the stockings that cling to the contours of his legs. Like this, he doesn’t mind touching himself.

His fingers dance against the covered head of his cock, barely applying any pressure at all as they continue down the outline of his shaft. The softest of sighs leaves his lips.

Then Billy walks in.

“Steve I thought you had left - ”

The words perish on Billy's lips, a silent gasp born in their place. Steve is frozen, his expression unreadable. He makes no move to remove his hand or cover himself up, even as heat begins to crawl up his neck and into his cheeks. Billy just stares and unconsciously licks his lips.

Steve can see his brain working overtime, can almost hear the gears grinding. He can tell Billy is trying to make a decision. To stay or flee. The signs are all there, weight shifting from foot to the other, hands clenching and unclenching, accelerated heatbeat…

Decision seemingly made, Billy steps towards Steve, nerves twisting his belly and prickling at his skin. There’s a gleam in his eyes though that contradict his anxiety and once close enough, he climbs onto the bed and reaches out, tentatively placing a hand on Steve’s knee. For a few, long moments, Billy simply stares at his own hand, a knot forming between his brows as he fully comprehends the situation he had just walked into. He clears his throat and lifts his eyes to Steve’s.

“This… These…” Why does his tongue suddenly feel like lead? He settles with, “You look good.”

In response, Steve’s breath catches in his throat, his next words coming out in a whisper. “Do you really think so?”

Billy doesn’t reply, and instead slides his hand up along his thigh. His fingers trace the lace band, much like Steve’s had before, following the slightly raised pattern until it meets skin. An ache begins to settle between Steve’s leg, the close proximity making his cock throb.

“Billy…” The name comes out breathlessly. Billy looks at him and Steve can see how his blue eyes have darkened, appearing glazed. Steve is not wrong about a lot of things and he hopes he is reading this right. “You can touch me if you want.”

There’s a fleeting few seconds of panic as Billy doesn’t respond. Perhaps he’s come to his senses. Perhaps he’ll be disgusted and leave. Just as those ugly thoughts surface, and the beginnings of tears sting his eyes, Steve shudders as in that moment, Billy has both his hands on the inside of his thighs and his coaxing them open. Their eyes meet.

“I’m not going anywhere. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to touch you.” Billy’s gaze is intense as he shuffles to position himself between Steve’s spread legs, stroking his thighs and edging up to tease one of the ribbons on his panties. “These are a bonus of course.” He smirks and finally palms Steve through the material, pressing into his cock and moving in circular motions. Steve grunts and lifts his hips, throwing his head back against the pillows to reveal an enticing throat which Billy moves up to nip at.

“That’s it baby, I got you.”

Billy's words only serve to add to the intensity of it all and there’s shuffling and more wet kisses on his stomach and “Nnnnh!” Something warm and wet slides against his cock through the material and Steve looks down, shocked to see that Billy's head is now between his legs and his tongue is dragging up the length of where his cock pushes against the silk. The action is repeated and Steve feels like his body has caught fire, tight and hot. Where Billy's tongue goes, it leaves a darker patch of material and now he’s pulling away and tugging at the waistband.

It’s almost too much but Steve lifts his hips to aid the removal. Billy is relentless. Steve can’t help the startled gasp when he licks him again. He groans, fingers twisting in the sheets and jerking his hips. Then the head of his cock is engulfed in warmth, Billy's hands stroking up and down his legs as he sucks his cock. He hums around it, flattens his tongue and shifts to hook Steve's calves, hoisting them up until they rest on his shoulders. Steve's head falls back and he makes the loudest, lewdest sound Billy's ever heard. Steve could come just from the sight of his own stocking-clad legs hovering in the air and Billy's head bobbing between his thighs, glancing up at him from time to time with a look at that can only be described as sinful.

“Oh fuck, Billy..”

Billy keeps a grip on his legs, keeping them spread as he swallows around his cock, holding him at the back of his throat for a few seconds then pulling away, only to repeat the process. Another groan tears from Steve, the balls of his feet pressing hard into Billy’s back, his thighs quivering. It takes Steve an embarrassingly long time to realise when Billy has let go of one of his legs. It’s only when the muffled sounds around his cock become more frequent that he realises, with a flush of pleasure, that Billy is stroking himself as he sucks. The thought alone brings Steve right to the edge, lips forming silent words as he arches, body becoming rigid as he comes hard in Billy's mouth, suddenly finding his voice in time for a string of moans to escape.

He would be apologetic for giving no advanced warning but if the speed of Billy's hand is anything to go by, and the eagerness in which he swallows, Steve is sure Billy doesn’t mind. Billy releases Steve's cock and treats his roommate to a little show. The sight of Steve covered in a light sheen of sweat, flushed and spread out in those dark stockings is enough to finish Billy off. He comes into his hand with a little whine, hips jerking erratically as his body sings.

The two are silent for a few minutes after that but the unanswered questions of where they go from here is a screaming presence. They would later question how they both knew but Steve simply asks, ‘Do you…?“ Answered by a breathy, “Fuck yes.”


End file.
